one more cinderella story book 5: Eddie's secret
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: read to find out
1. the secret

Author's Pov:

Eddie has been acting very secretive towards his dad. He has a mom, but she lives back where Eddie lived previously. Anyway, every time Mr. Thomas tried to talk to Eddie, his would reply.

"No thanks. Dad. I'm busy at the moment."

The more Mr. Thomas tried to speak to his son, the more he would reject him. "something's up with my son." he said one day. "how can you tell?" Eddie's vocal coach said as he came in. "because. If my Son keeps saying I'm too busy, it means that he is keeping a secret from his old man." Mr. Thomas said. "so, what are you going to do?" the vocal coach said. "I have no idea." Mr. Thomas said. "well, the only thing I'm worrying about is how we're going to fill the empty positions in the maid department. For the next 2 days." the vocal coach said. This then gave Mr. Thomas an idea. "Idea!" he said as he put his pointer in the air. "oh, brother." the vocal coach said while rolling his eyes. "I hate it when you get ideas."

"don't worry, Mr. Dan. This is a good idea."

"that's what you always say right before we get arrested for questioning."

"I'm telling ya, Dan. This'll be a piece pf cake."

"correction. THAT'S what you always say right before we get arrested for questioning."

"just shut up & listen, will ya?"

The two talked & eventually agreed on his plan.

Meanwhile, at Nina's house, she was cutting the branches off one of her trees. "Eh. At least working here beats working at the dinner." she sighed to herself. & behind her, became the car that belonged to Eddie's Dad. He rang the doorbell & Shannon answered it.

"why, Hello. Mr. Thomas." she said as she answered the door. But that was all we heard from the two's conversation.

Up in Jenny's Room, she, Jonnie & Nat were having their little, 'Eddie Thomas fan club.'

"ok. Now let's talk about how we can get Eddie to date the president of the Eddie Thomas fan club." Nat said. She was the president of their club. Jenny then raised her hand & Nat called on her. "yes, Jen?" she said. "I think that maybe you should become as popular he is. & maybe he'll accept you & date you." jenny said. "ok, Jen. But maybe we should just keep it in mind." Nat said. Then Jonnie raised her hand & Nat called out to her. "yes, Jo?" she said. "for once, Nat. I think I actually agree with my sister. The reason why Eddie won't want to date you is because he keeps seeing you as a fan of his. You need to find a way to become as famous as he is. If you ever want to date him before college next fall." Jonnie said. "wow. Jo." Nat said, amazed. "because I phrased that better than my younger-than-me-by-15-minutes sister?" Jonnie said. Jenny than looked at her angrily. "No." Nat responded. "I'm surprised that for once, you & Jenny actually agreed on something. We'll work on stuff like that." Nat then thought for a minute. "unless something else that's more easier happens. That idea's up." just then, Shannon began to call the girls down. "JENIFFER! JOANNA! NATALIE! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" she yelled from the first floor. "whatever we did, it wasn't me." Nat said. "got it." the sisters said.

Once the girls got down to the living room, Shannon explained why she called them down there. "girls." she said while pacing as if something went wrong. "whatever happened, Mrs. Woodward, I didn't do it." Nat said. "that is not what this is about, Natalie." Shannon shook. Nat swept some sweat off of her forehead & sighed with relief as she sat back down. "what this IS about is that we had received a little visit from Mr. Thomas." Shannon said. The girls got excided big time. "Eddie's Dad?!" the girls gasped with excitement. "yes. Eddie's father." Shannon said.

"what does he want? What does he want? What does he want?!" the girls said desperately. "if you girls don't settle down, I'm gonna tell you what I want." Shannon said. "what's that, Mrs. Woodward?" Nat said. "for you to stop getting hyper." Shannon replied. The girls then settled down. "now, he wants you all to come over to Eddie's for the weekend." "& as usual, Nina's not coming with us?" Jenny said. "well, actually……" Shannon stuttered. But the girls were so excided, they completely ran over to Nina to tell her to pack their clothes. "no she won't, Mom. No need to tell us." Jonnie said. "one step closer to dating Edwin Thomas, here I come." Nat squealed.

Outside, Nina had just finished trimming the tree. When Nat & her stepsisters came. "oh, Nina?" Nat sang. "guess what?"

"you finally decided to get a facelift?" Nina scoffed. "no. Edwin Thomas invited me & your stepsisters to his house for the weekend." Nat said.

"& as usual," Jonnie said. & then began to tap on Nina's nose. "you're-----not-------going--------with---------us." Nina was a little annoyed with Jenny, Jonnie, Nat, or even Shannon tapping her on the nose like that. "Jonnie I thought we talked about taping me on my nose like that." she said, annoyed. But of course, Jonnie didn't care. "anyway, Nina." Jonnie said. "you have to pack our clothes. As usual."

"& make sure you pack my new pink Mini-skirt." jenny added.

"& my new ankle-high black boots." jonnie continued.

"& my------" Nat tried to add, but then remembered that she doesn't live there. "never mind." she then walked off to pack.

Later, Nat, jenny, & Jonnie were all set to leave to 'spend the weekend at Eddie's place' "all ready, girls?" Shannon asked the girls. 'ready, Mom. Ready Mrs. Woodward." the girls replied. "Nina packed our best clothes also, mom." Jenny said. "uh, wonderful." Shannon said. Then, Nina came running down the stairs as if she was invited too. (& she was)

"wait for me. Guys." she cried. The girls just began to laugh. They didn't know the truth. "how could you come with us?" Jonnie laughed. "the biggest loser in school would be embarrassed to go to a place such as fancy as Eddie's." Nat added. "oh, wait. The biggest loser in school IS you. Ha!" "& Nina," Jenny said. "we might live on the road of the 82110, but technically, you're still just a zero." "uh, we live on the 82111, Jonnie." Nina said. "well, it doesn't matter. Because you are still not coming with us." Jonnie said. "I'm afraid you're wrong there, Joanna." Shannon said. "what?!" the girls screamed. "what do you mean I'm wrong, Mom?!" Jonnie said. "you know, girls. Normally, I'd agree with you at even the thought of Nina at someplace as fancy & luxurious as Eddie's house. But Mr. Thomas specifically said that the invite was for all four of you." Shannon said. "but, Mom. If Eddie sees us with that barf-bag of a person, he won't take any interest in Nat." Jenny said. "yeah, Mrs. Woodward. Does Baxter HAVE to come with us?" Nat said.

"sorry. Girls. But if you want to go to Eddie's house, you must accept the fact that Nina's actually coming along for once." Shannon said as she put her arm around Nina. "but who's Gonna take Nina's place at the dinner?" Jonnie said. "I'm sure Shamlock won't mind handling two jobs." Shannon said. "ok. But who'll make the beds, wash the dishes, fold the laundry, Vacuum the driveway, & cook meals for you, Mom?" Jenny said. "I'm sure I can handle the easy stuff while Nina's out of the house for the weekend." Shannon said. The girls were upset. Nina was going to Eddie's place with them. & they ran out of good excuses for her not to.

"but think of It this way." Shannon said. "just think of Nina as your escort to Eddie's house. Or your competitor to you all in a beauty contest" "ok. Mom." Jonnie said. "but with Nina there, there's obviously going to be no competition if her beauty will be compared with ours." Jenny added. Soon, all four girls headed off to Eddie's.


	2. it's all up to the girls

Author's Pov:

Meanwhile, Mr. Thomas & Mr. Dan were waiting for the girls. "are you sure this plan won't get us arrested for questioning?" Mr. Dan said. "positive, Dan. Now would you please stop worrying?" Mr. Thomas said. Just then, the girls arrived. "hello. Look at the popular people entering the room." Nat said as the girls walked in the room. "well, at least three of us are popular enough to be here." Nina was insulted, but she shook it off. "great you're all here." Mr. Thomas said as he walked over to the girls. "my name is Mr. Thomas & I'll be your boss this weekend."

"Boss?!" Nat, Jenny, & Jonnie gasped. This trip was not what they expected it to be. He then took the girls over to the changing room. Where they all changed into maid outfits. "why on earth do they have us dressed like maids?!" Jenny said grossed out. "this is so not what I intend to wear when I become Eddie's Girlfriend." Nat said. "who said anything about you becoming Edwin's girlfriend?" Mr. Thomas said. "me." Nat said. "now, I want you to tell me what's going on here!" "well, girls. This weekend, you will all do the cooking, cleaning, vacuuming, scrubbing, dusting, & anything else Eddie wants you to do." Mr. Thomas said. "just like at home." Nina sighed to herself. "you can't do that, Mr. Thomas." jenny said. "yeah, Mr. Thomas. Our mom owns a dinner on the edge of town. & she could give you a permanent job there." Jonnie added.

"yeah, yeah, yeah." Mr. Thomas sighed. "just come with me, & you can start your first job." as they all walked off, Nina sighed to herself. "so far, this hasn't been a vacation to me one bit."

Later, Mr. Thomas showed the girls to Eddie's living room. "this is Edwin's living room." Mr. Thomas said. "& what are we going to do in here?" Nat sighed. "you all are going to clean the staircase from top to bottom. & after that, you'll all work together to vacuum the floor & rug. & after that lunch will be awaiting you on the table." Mr. Thomas said. He then left. "that is big." Jonnie exclaimed. "they expect us to clean that whole thing?"

"it's Gonna take us the whole school semester just to get that thing clean. Even if we all work together." jenny said. The girls sucked it up & went to clean it. Afterwards, Mr. Thomas came to check on them. "how are we doing, girls?" he said. "not good." Nat, jenny, & Jonnie replied. "well, just keep it up. Remember to grab the vacuum & do the floor & the rug. & lunch is after so don't forget that as well." Mr. Thomas said. Before he left. "Nina. I don't know how you put up with this everyday at home." Jenny said. "well, I put up with this because you, Jonnie, Shannon & sometimes Nat make me." Nina replied.

Meanwhile, Eddie was hanging out on the phone with his mother. "for the last time, Mom. I'll meet a girl when I am good & ready." he said. "& no. I don't Wanna meet the daughter of the lady who Waxes your bikini line." he eventually hung up. His dad then came in. "hey. Son." he said. "not now, dad. I'm busy." Eddie said. "why can't you ever find the time to talk to me anymore?" Mr. Thomas said. "I mean, ever since you started at Mango high, you've been doing nothing but ignoring me." he then put his arm on Eddie's shoulder & said, "whatever's wrong, son. Not telling me anything isn't going to make it any easier."

Eddie removed his hand from his shoulder. "dad." he said. "I'm just trying to find the right words to tell you." "& you still haven't found them?" Mr. Thomas asked incredibly. "Edwin. You've been ignoring me for the whole week. I think by now you should at least have some words to tell me what's wrong." "I'm sorry dad, but I just don't yet." Eddie said. & then left. "well I guess it's all up to the girls now." Mr. Thomas said to himself.

Meanwhile, the girls had just finished cleaning up Eddie's living room. & they were ready to have lunch. But to the horror of Nat, & Nina's stepsisters, their lunch was very un-fancy & small. "be sure to finish it all, girls." Mr. Thomas said. "you won't be getting anymore food until dinnertime." he then left.

"how are we supposed to eat this?" Jenny said as she used her fork to pick up a strange noodle. "I thought pop-stars eat something a little more, oh, I don't know. Fancy." Jonnie said. "well, remember, Jonnie we're not going to be pop-stars this weekend. We're going to be maids like Nina." jenny said. "I so can't wait for Monday. Then we can leave this place for good." Nat said.

Out in the hall, Mr. Thomas was watching the girls eat their food. "we're still gonna get arrested." Mr. Dan sang. "no we're not." Mr. Thomas sang back. "what comes up, must come down." Mr. Dan sang back. "this'll be a thing that won't come down." Mr. Thomas sang back.

Later that night, all the girls were exhausted. Nina went to bed. But her stepsisters & Nat were in too much pain to rest. "my back hurts." Jenny groaned. "so does mine." Jonnie added. "Jen. Be a dear & rub my back for me."

"hey, Jo. Didn't you hear me? I said my back hurts too. You should be the one giving a back rub." Jenny shouted. "you're both complaining too much. My back needs to be rubbed." Nat complained. Then, the girls looked at Nina who was fast asleep. "why on earth is Nina not complaining?" Jenny wondered. "why would she be? It's just like home for her." Jonnie said. The girls sat upon their beds. Wondering why they were stuck being Eddie's Maids for the weekend. "I don't understand." Nat sighed. "I really thought that this weekend would be a chance for me to get to know Eddie better. & that would get me a step closer to becoming his girlfriend. & instead I'm cooking & cleaning for that guy."

"yeah. It's not fair. When you have a guest in your house, you should really treat them like one. Not like a maid." Jonnie said. "wait a minute, Jonnie." jenny said. "what if this is just a test to see how strong we are?" Jonnie chimed in. "yeah. I mean, being a pop-star isn't all fun & games. I mean, there's always SOME work to be done." she said. "& maybe when Monday comes, a contract might be coming our way!" Nat said. "oh, just think it, Nat. you're not that far from becoming Eddie's girlfriend after all." Jonnie said. The girls then began to happy dance. But unfortunate for them, Mr. Thomas heard them. "Be quiet girls." he said from out of the room. "you need your sleep. Because tomorrow, you're all working more." the girls were embarrassed to have been caught. "sorry, Sir." they said. & then, they went to sleep. Believing that they were on their way to becoming real pop-stars. & that Nat was one step closer to becoming Eddie's new Girlfriend.


	3. in eddie's room

Author's Pov:

The next day, the girls were stuck with washing the breakfast dishes. "now, girls. Today we have a lot of breakfast dishes to wash. & each of you will wash a half amount. & I will come back in a while to see how you are all doing." Mr. Thomas said. Then he left. Nat, Jenny, & Jonnie all looked at each other. Knowing that washing all those dishes wasn't worth it. & besides, they had only one day left in Eddie's house & they wanted to find his room, some of his stuff, Etc. "uh, listen, Nina I have to go to the bathroom. Could you please wash my half of the dishes?" Jenny said as she handed her pile of dishes to Nina. "why me?" Nina said. "why can't Jonnie or Nat do them?" then Jonnie & Nat came to give her their halves of the dishes.

"because I'm going for a walk." Nat said.

"& I'm needed……….someplace other than here" Jonnie said. "but girls….." Nina stammered. But they wouldn't listen. "have fun, Nina." the girls said before they let her. "just like when we were younger." Nina sighed to herself. You see, when Nina, Jenny, & Jonnie were younger, Jenny & Jonnie would always trick Nina into doing their half of the housework too. & since Nina was stuck with all the work at her house, (plus her job at Shannon's Dinner) she never thought this would happen again.

Meanwhile, Nat, Jenny & Jonnie were wandering around Eddie's house. "I just still can't believe we're actually underneath the same roof as Edwin Thomas." Jonnie giggled. "oh, my stomach is just filling up with butterflies just knowing that Eddie is somewhere nearby." jenny giggled. "if we can find his room, it'll change everything." Nat sighed. Soon, the girls found something. "OMG!" Jenny cried. "what? Did you find Eddie's room?" Nat said. "no. I found this cute doll." Jenny squealed. "how is that helpful?" Jonnie said. "remember, Jen. We're looking for Eddie's room. Not cute toys."

Meanwhile, Eddie still never found the right words to tell his dad what was up with him. He soon decided to walk to the grocery store to think it through. But Jenny saw him leave his room. "OMG!" Jenny once again cried. "what is it this time, Jen? A stuffed animal?" Jonnie sighed. "Eddie." Jenny pointed out. Nat & Jonnie then turned around & saw Eddie leaving his room. The girls then ran straight to the door to his room. "so this is where my future boyfriend sleeps." Nat sighed. "let's go in." Jonnie suggested. The girls then did so.

Meanwhile, Nina just finished doing the whole deal of the dishes. "finally done." she sighed. She then looked over her left shoulder & saw through the window that Eddie was walking out without his limo or anyone else with him. "what's Eddie doing without his limo?" she wondered. She then decided to sneak out to follow him. But Mr. Thomas was watching her the whole time.

Meanwhile, Nat, Jonnie & jenny were still fooling around in Eddie's room. "oh, look. Eddie's a boxer guy." Jonnie said as she removed a pair of Boxers from Eddie's dresser drawer. "I found his socks." jenny said. & then felt the pair against her face. "mmmm. Eddie's socks."

"oh, I can't believe we're actually inside my future boyfriend's room." Nat squealed. But their fun was soon spoiled. "GIRLS! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH EACH OF YOU IMMEDIATELY!" Mr. Thomas shouted. "coming, Sir." the girls shouted back.


	4. Eddie spills it

Author's Pov:

Meanwhile, Nina was still following Eddie. "where did he go?" she asked herself. Unknown to her, Eddie was right behind her. & he ended up surprising her. "oh, Eddie!" she exclaimed with surprise. "you surprised me there." "I did, didn't I?" Eddie chuckled. "what are you doing out here, Nina?" "I was following you out here because I saw you leave your house & you didn't have your limo or anything else with you." Nina replied. "why are you out here all alone, Eddie. You're Gonna get Paparazzi-d if you're out here on your own."

"well, I'm not out here on my own now." Eddie laughed. "why don't we get you home before Shannon freaks?" "uh, about that, Eddie." Nina said. "about what, Nin?" Eddie asked. "I'll explain it to you while we walk." Nina responded. They then began to walk & as they did, Nina explained everything to Eddie. "so you, Nat, & your stepsisters are my new maids?" Eddie said. "just until tomorrow. Then I go back to the dinner & my house, working my butt off, of course. This was a weekend-only gig." Nina explained. "who hired you?" Eddie asked. "your dad." Nina said. "I thought you knew." Eddie stopped & stared into space. "he did tell you, right?" Nina said to him. "uh, yeah. Sure he told me." Eddie said. "I just forgot." the two began to walk back to Eddie's house while he thought of the right words to explain to his dad what got him ignoring him all week.

Meanwhile, Mr. Thomas had a talk with Jenny, Jonnie, & Nat. "girls. The more I look into your halves of the dishes I told you to wash earlier this morning, the more I see that it looks like only one person washed them alone." he said. "but that's impossible, Mr. Thomas." Nat said. "all those dishes were washed by Jenny, Jonnie & myself. Like you asked us to." "negative, Natalie." Mr. Thomas said. "it is clear to me that you, Jenifer, & Joanna left Nina alone to do all the dishes."

"but Mr. Thomas--------" the girls tried to say, but they were cut off immediately. "no buts, girls. I must set a proper punishment for you girls." Mr. Thomas said. "you're not gonna make us be Eddie's maids every weekend, are you?" Jenny said. "yeah, Mr. Thomas. We're more of the popular type." Jonnie added. "& Nina's the one who's less popular so why can't she be the one to clean here every Weekend?" Nat said. "my mind is made up, girls. But I can tell you that you won't be the maids here every weekend." Mr. Thomas said. & what did he make them do? He made them clean the dirtiest bathroom in Eddie's house. "this is so gross!" Jonnie exclaimed. "at this rate, I would've settled for being the maids here every weekend."

"yeah, but news flash, Jo. One of those days we would've been stuck cleaning this disgusting bathroom anyway." Jenny said. "ooh. I hate it when you say 'new flash' to me!" Jonnie growled. The sisters then started a fight. Which was stopped by Nat. "Jen. Jo." she said as she broke up the fight. "take it easy. At least when we go back to school for the week tomorrow, we won't have to do gross things like this for a long time." the girls then agreed. & they went back to cleaning the gross bathroom.

Meanwhile, Nina & Eddie returned home. "dad." Eddie said suspiciously. "what is it, son?" Mr. Thomas asked nervously. "did you hire Nina, Nat, Jenny & Jonnie from school to be the maids so they could spy on me?" Eddie said. "oh, Pop-stars these days. Where'd you get such a crazy idea?" Mr. Thomas said. Then, Nat, Jenny, & Jonnie came in. "hey, Mr. Thomas. We're all done with the bathroom." the girls said. Thus, proving it that Mr. Thomas hired the girls as the maids without Eddie's permission. "uh, Nina, Natalie, Jennifer, Joanna. Why don't you girls go home?" Mr. Thomas chuckled. "but we're supposed to be here until tomorrow." Nina said. "oh, forget that turns out you're all going home a day early." Mr. Thomas said. Nat, Jenny, & Jonnie cheered as they ran out of the room. They were free from the world of maids. Nina just whispered over to Eddie. "good luck facing your dad." she said to him before leaving. & after they left, Eddie faced his dad. "dad." he said. "why did you hire those girls to spy on me?"

"because you never said a word to me about what was bothering you all week." Mr. Thomas said. "man. If I had known this school would get you ignoring me, I would've never allowed it."

"it's not the school's fault, dad." Eddie said. "it's one of the students."

"are you crushing on somebody?" Mr. Thomas said. "come on, spill. Who's the lucky lady being crushed on by Edwin Thomas?" "well, Dad. I'm not gonna name names, but it's a girl who's sweet, funny. Goes to my new school, & she doesn't care about the things most teens would care about." Eddie said. "wow." Mr. Thomas exclaimed. "sounds like whoever she is, she's quite the men's lady."

"but the thing is, Dad. I don't know if she likes me back." Eddie said. Mr. Thomas then got close to him & said, "don't worry, Edwin. Whoever this girl is, I'm sure she likes Edwin Thomas right back."

"I just wish I knew for sure." Eddie sighed. He then shared a hug with his dad.

Back at the dinner, Molly was slipping & sliding she bit a lot more than she could chew over the weekend. When she was about to drop the tray of dirty plates, Nina came back & caught it before it could hit the ground. "whoa, Mol." she said. "what's been happening here?"

"oh, hey Nina." Molly said. "I expected that you'd be back tomorrow." "well, things got crazy. & we were allowed to leave a day early." Nina said. "well, did you enjoy your vacation?" molly said. "well, it wasn't exactly a vacation for me." Nina said. "why?" Molly asked. "well, me, Nat, Jenny, & Jonnie got assigned to be Eddie's new maids for the weekend." Nina explained. "ha. I guess those girls finally had an opportunity to do some work themselves." Molly said. "yeah." Nina said. "they did." just then, the girls came. "oh, Nina." they sang as they came in. "when your done in the dinner, the laundry has to be folded." Jonnie said. "& when were you planning to finish my math assignment?" Jenny added. "& my favorite sweater got ruined at Eddie's. I'm dropping it off for you to wash." Nat said. "& it better be ready by tomorrow!" Nat threw her sweater at Nina. "& mom is hungry. Make her lamb chops." Jenny & Jonnie said as they then left. " I just wish they learned their lesson for good." Nina sighed. The girls then laughed as Nina got back to her normal life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **who is Eddie crushing on? Review this chapter & ask. The answer may be revealed in the next book.

- idreamofcomedy


End file.
